


Promise

by MagiMini



Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Mistakes, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Overthinking, References to Depression, Villains, i am a proud niki nihachu apologist, niki & puffy giving us the enemies to lovers wlw content we need with them being on separate sides, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiMini/pseuds/MagiMini
Summary: Niki reflects on what promise rings are made for, and some of her own promises she had made.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Promise

Niki fidgeted with the ring on her finger. It was a promise ring Puffy had given her when they had started dating. Nothing real special, one would think, just a cyan-ish blue jewel with gold binding. To Niki, however, it symbolized her own heartbreak. Not a heartbreak Puffy had caused, but a heartbreak Niki had caused herself. 

She had basically broken her promise to Puffy. Promise rings are supposed to mean that you would never leave your soulmate, and you’d never leave them or do anything that would hurt them. It was a promise to genuinely love and protect your partner, as they would do for you. Niki had broken that promise.

She wanted to say Puffy just didn’t understand, but Niki would be lying to herself. Puffy was ingenious: she knew when to step up & take control and when she was in the right. Nobody could lose a fight to her. Even Dream respected her. Niki had no clue what that was about, but she was grateful to have such a powerful significant other.

And that wonderful significant other was now her enemy. It hurt so bad. But Niki knew she had to do this. Tommy, he was her nemesis; he was too egotistical, cared too much about some silly little discs that had no meaning anymore, a literal war criminal, and was so, so annoying. Niki didn’t have anything to say about the war criminal part, given she was as well, but she thought she was in the right about everything else. 

She had to be. If she wasn’t, what was the point? When Tommy and Dream had both been eliminated from the circle and the world was still in shambles, what would her efforts be for? She wanted to be recognized, and get rid of enemies, and be an amazing leader someday...if two people who held the most leadership but were such bad people were gone and she never got to be a leader still because of a broken world...what was the point? 

Niki had promised to not let anyone get in her way. She broke that promise many times before and she couldn’t let that happen once again. It would be pointless. She might as well let herself be a minor character in her own story; she didn’t even deserve to be a side or supporting character if that happened. 

That was why she had to do this. She didn’t care about anything at this point. She didn’t care if Puffy’s heart or her own heart was broken. All Niki had to do was plan another way to get rid of Tommy with Jack, successfully go through with it, and then the two could have their way. They could fix everything, Niki would be adored for once. It was at a cost....her love...if she could even call Puffy that anymore, would despise her. 

Niki sighed and looked at the tiny reflection of herself in the jewel of the ring. She frowned. She didn’t want to be herself anymore, she just wanted to get this all over already. She wanted to be the person she planned and dreamed to be. That was her goal, and she didn’t want to fail it. It’d be a pathetic sight. She would be a pathetic being. 

Niki slid the promise ring off her finger and into her pocket. She would put it back on when she considered herself a good person. She was stressed, depressed, full of vengeance, and heartbroken. Besides, if ‘I love you’ was a promise, Niki had broken it. 

She just needed a break, that’d be nice to have. At least that’s what she thought. As long as Tommy wasn’t there, she’d be fine. She was an arrogant fool, but this was her reaction to everything she had been through. She was tired and needed to snap, to be what she wanted, she was barely an adult after all. She ,technically, was still a kid. And hey, kids needed to have fun and learn how to express themselves right? 

Tired welled in Niki’s eyes. She didn’t realize what fucked up environment she was exposed to within the past year. She was a mess. Despite this, she tried her best to push those thoughts aside. She wanted to blindly stay arrogant. That had to be the only way, the only way she could get her way, right? Be blind to how to be a good person and not choose villainous ways...but instead do the very opposite. 

Niki was very aware of people who had done the same as she was doing right now ended up dead or in pain, but she promised to herself she wasn’t going to be like them. A foolish promise, one would think, but Niki did that often. Kids make foolish mistakes, you should forgive them for that right? Just make sure they learn not to do it again in the future. Niki had made a lot of mistakes, and half of them were also broken promises.

Niki had also made a ton of promises to herself and other people. Not a single one of them was kept. She promised to herself she wouldn’t break another promise. Not after her heartbreak and breakup (despite neither of the two never saying they were breaking up to the other) with Puffy she hoped to fix. How wrong she would be.


End file.
